Golf club grips, and in particular putter grips can be provided in a variety of shapes and sizes. The putter grips are installed onto shafts of golf clubs and secured in any suitable manner. A golfer can use a variety of grip placements when positioning her hands on the putter grip, such as traditional, left-hand low, saw, and claw.